Love Hunter
by Ludie-Strange
Summary: "Amor...eu queria ouvir essa palavra sair da boca de alguém. Como nesses romances que eu leio nos livros..."


**Love Hunter**

Amor...eu queria ouvir essa palavra sair da boca de alguém. Como nesses romances que eu leio nos livros e como eu havia visto e ouvido agora pouco. Agora eu sabia que nunca ouviria essas palavras saírem da boca de Sebastian, ele sempre será algo que eu não posso ter.

Mas agora eu sei quem devo atacar. Um homem sério que chega a parecer insensível aos olhos de qualquer um, seu olhar frio congela o meu coração e me dá arrepios, seu tom de voz chega a ser...

- O que está fazendo aqui Sutcliff? Eu te disse que não queria ser interrompido hoje. – dizia William ao abrir a porta me encarando.

Dei um passo e o abracei, fiquei com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, fiquei a espera de seus braços me envolverem e me pedirem para entrar...mas meu abraço não foi correspondido.

- Wiru...não seja tão malvado. – disse bem baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

Rapidamente ele segurou em meu braço com força e me puxou para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta e voltou seu olhar para mim, seu olhar era analítico e meu coração bateu mais forte quando ele tocou em meus cabelos, fechei meus olhos esperando por uma demonstração de carinho mas ele rapidamente retirou sua mão de minha cabeça. Quando abri os olhos ele estava segurando uma pequena folha...uma folha? Oras! Desde quando eu estava com uma folha no cabelo e ninguém me avisou? Que vergonha...isso estragou a minha cena.

- Sutcliff, aonde estava até a essa hora? E que folha é essa? – ele me perguntou sério enquanto arrumava os seus óculos.

- Eu...bem...eu estava andando por aí e...essa folha deve ter caído em meu cabelo e eu não percebi. – não estava mentindo, só omitindo uma parte da história, mas mesmo assim eu abaixei a cabeça involuntariamente, não conseguia encará-lo quando tentava esconder alguma coisa e ele sabia disto.

Ele segurou pelo colarinho da minha camisa e me puxou para mais perto, eu sentia a sua respiração bater contra o meu rosto e seu olhar me fuzilando.

- Você foi atrás daquele demônio novamente não foi? – ele me perguntou. Mas como ele sabia disso? Meus passos são assim tão previsíveis? Como é duro ser um caçador do amor...

- Não...não...eu estava apenas...- as minhas palavras não queriam sair, eu não queria mentir para ele mas se eu falar a verdade corro o risco de perdê-lo. Não! Eu não quero perdê-lo. Porque eu sempre estrago tudo?

- Não minta para mim! – ele estava tão furioso e descontrolado mas mesmo assim o seu tom era sério e imperial.

- Eu fui vê-lo. – eu disse com a cabeça baixa...eu não podia mentir para ele.

- Porque foi procurá-lo? Eu não sou bom o bastante para você?

Eu fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos. Eu ouvi direito? O meu Will estava com ciúmes de mim? Eu não poderia estar mais feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Eu olhei em seus olhos, estavam cheios de dúvida e raiva.

- Wiru, eu só fui procurá-lo porque eu queria ser aceito. Queria ouvir algumas palavras de amor. Queria me sentir amado e desejado por alguém...mesmo que esse alguém fosse a pessoa errada. – eu abri meu coração, era agora ou nunca.

- Você não se sente amado e desejado por mim e acha melhor correr o risco e ir atrás daquele monstro...- ele respirou fundo, franzindo o cenho.

Talvez era assim que eu me sentia. Por mais que ele me satisfazia na cama o meu coração precisava de mais, eu precisava de carinho e de demonstrações de afeto. Will é sempre muito sério e profissional, ele nunca foi muito carinhoso e sensível. Mas por mais bruto que ele fosse eu ainda o queria por perto. Ele fazia o meu coração disparar e as minhas bochechas corarem como se eu fosse uma adolescente apaixonada. Eu estava certo de que ele era o meu príncipe encantado...bom...talvez não tão encantado assim.

- Wiru...agora eu sei que ele não é o meu príncipe. Ele não me ama, ele não me quer...mas eu sei que com você é o contrário. – me aproximei e dei um breve beijo em seus lábios, me afastei e falei olhando em seus olhos – Eu posso estar errado novamente mas eu quero correr esse risco. – encostei meus lábios nos dele novamente, mordiscando seu lábio inferior tentando aprofundar mais o beijo.

Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando, ele estava imóvel, seus lábios não correspondiam ao meu beijo, será que ele não me queria mais? Depois de tantos erros que eu cometi...não me admiraria se ele me empurra-se pela janela.

- Wiru...eu sei que errei...mas eu...- eu não conseguia terminar a frase.

William avançou contra mim me beijando violentamente, os seus dedos entrelaçavam nos cabelos da minha nuca, a sua outra mão contra a minha cintura me segurando firmemente contra o seu corpo. Ele mordiscava e sugava a minha língua, fazia o mesmo com os meus lábios, ele começou a andar me guiando em direção a cama sem parar aquele beijo.

Quando chegamos na cama, William me empurrou contra ela e caiu por cima de mim, as suas mãos iam abrindo a minha camisa, meu colete e minha calça, enquanto ele seguia com o beijo para o meu maxilar em direção ao meu pescoço. Ele retirou a minha calça e segurou em meu joelho afastando um pouco minhas pernas, sua mão foi em direção aos botões de sua calça e logo ele liberava o seu membro, quando ele encostou o mesmo em minha coxa eu pude sentir que ele já estava rijo e pronto para o ataque.

Will foi descendo o seu beijo pelo meu tórax até chegar a um dos mamilos, usava a língua e dava leves sugadas, deixando-os durinhos. Os seus dedos corriam pela minha coxa e nádegas, eu levantava um pouco a minha perna e sentia os seus dedos me penetrando. Ele começava a me acariciar por dentro e meus gemidos começavam a ficar mais altos, logo ele inseria mais um dedo e continuava com aqueles movimentos ritmados alcançando minha próstata.

- Ahh Wiruu...

- Chame por mim...eu quero ouvir somente o meu nome sair de sua boca. – ele me pediu. Eu não queria mais chamar por nenhum outro homem...somente por ele.

Ele retirava seus dedos de mim e tocava em meu membro, me acariciando um pouco. Ele voltava a subir com seus beijos pelo meu pescoço e maxilar, sua língua seguia em direção ao lóbulo de minha orelha, ele o mordiscava e passava a língua na parte de trás fazendo eu soltar mais alguns gemidos abafados.

Subitamente ele me penetrou, foi tudo tão rápido que eu tomei um pequeno susto e abri bem os meus olhos. Sua mão foi em direção a minha cintura, ele me segurou firme e começou a se movimentar dentro de mim. Com movimentos lentos e sensuais, eu sentia o seu membro rijo dentro de mim indo e vindo, logo ele começou a acelerar e usar mais força. William estava tão fora de si, parecia um animal. Nunca pensei que o veria desse jeito...que o sentiria desse jeito...tão bruto e selvagem.

- Wiru...eu te...amo. – disse entre gemidos. Eu estava em êxtase.

Durante as estocadas ele segurava firmemente uma de suas mãos contra os meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás enquanto mordiscava e chupava o meu pescoço, naquele momento eu me senti desejado, foi tão diferente desta vez. Ele não era tão rude comigo na cama, mas agora...eu estava adorando. A mão na minha cintura começava a arranhar contra minhas costas e nádegas. Essa dor se misturando com o prazer, eu não conseguia agüentar mais e ejaculei. Não demorou muito para sentir que o liquido dele me preenchesse também.

Nossos corpos se separaram, nossa respiração estava ofegante e eu estava feliz. William ficou olhando para mim, seu olhar não estava sério, podia até dizer que estava carinhoso. A sua mão corria dos meus cabelos para o meu rosto, me acariciando lentamente.

- Agora você entendeu? – ele me perguntou de repente.

- Entender o que Wiru? - eu disse dando um sorriso, é claro que eu havia entendido mas eu queria ouvir aquela palavra sair de sua boca.

- Que somente eu te amo, que ninguém mais o ama como eu e que se você correr atrás daquele demônio novamente será a última coisa que você fará?

- Oh Wiru...isso foi uma ameaça? Huhu.- dei um sorriso abafado.

- Eu só quero garantir que serei o único a estar com você e que não o dividirei com ninguém. – ele disse mais sério.

- Wiru, relaxe. Você é o único...e sempre será.- dei um selinho em seus lábios.

~~~~~~~**The End**~~~~~~

Gostou? Deixe um review e faça uma fã feliz~  
*-*


End file.
